ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stargate Endurance
Stargate Endurance is the fourth TV show in the Stargate franchise, taking place after SG-1, Atlantis and Universe. Pitched by Brad Wright to MGM, the studio became determined to bring the show to the light, and were finally able to announce the show on 22nd March 2016. The Pilot aired on 22nd March 2017, an exact year after the announcement, and was met with mostly positive reviews. Creatively, it is very similar to the fun tones of SG-1 and Atlantis but the gritty style of Universe, with only writers who had written in the Stargate franchise before being allowed to step in to write an episode for Season 1, although this is expected to change for Season 2. The show's executive producers are Brad Wright and N.John Smith, with Joe Mallozzi and Paul Mullie producing a large number of episodes. Brad Wright has called it the natural progression of the Stargate franchise; it takes well known themes and twists them to create a brand new story. The show stars Douglas Henshall as Colonel Joseph Harrow, Colin O'Donoghue as Dr Drake Murry (of Science), Agam Darshi as Lieutenant Milly Bahri, Roger Cross as Major Allan Davis, Ryan Robbins as Dr Cameron Quint (of medicine) and Marc Singer as Brigadier General Walt Jones, all respectively. The cast has come with generally positive reactions. Season 1 Cast: Douglas Henshall as Colonel Joseph Harrow Agam Darshi as Lieutenant Milly Bahri Roger Cross as Major Allan Davis Marc Singer as Brigadier General Walt Jones Colin O'Donoghue as Dr Drake Murry Ryan Robbins as Dr Cameron Quint NOTE: Although Guest Stars will not be included in episode descriptions, Special Guest Stars (such as returning show members) will be mentioned. Episodes including these lists include episodes 1 and 8. Episode 1: New Beginnings, Part 1 Special Guest Starring - Richard Dean Anderson and Louis Ferreira '' FN-306 ships ''Labyrinth ''and ''Sunhawk ''are the first Earth ships to have been built with new space travelling capabilities salvaged from an Alteran archive on Destiny. They have been designed to travel vast distances among the stars before needing to halt to recharge. Every jump takes the ships through several galaxies. The mission of both of these ships - to find and rescue Destiny, before bringing their crew home. However, when the ''Labyrinth - led by Brigadier General Walt Jones - is forced out of jump too early by a mysterious force, the crew finds themselves trapped in a new galaxy which's boundaries are guarded by a force field that can be entered but not escaped from. Confronting new foes in the form of attacking ships, the Labyrinth ''must desperately find refuge before it is too late... Meanwhile, Colonel Joseph Harrow - leader of ''Sunhawk ''- is left in the awkward situation of continuing his mission to rescue Destiny or heading back to the other galaxy to rescue his fellow Earthlings. It seems the decision is made for him when he encounters offensive alien ships that appear to have the aim of forcing the ''Sunhawk ''to travel back the way they came... '''Episode 2: New Beginnings, Part 2' Sunhawk ''has arrived in the shielded galaxy, and now must fight its ground against the striking enemy forces. With little chance of survival on their own, Colonel Harrow orders his crew to search for the ''Labyrinth ''in order to regroup and hopefully fight their way out of this galaxy before they are crushed. Soon his crew are able to locate a small radio signal, and the search is on. Meanwhile, on a small world very similar to Earth - only uninhabited - General Jones and his crew have discovered the remains of what appears to be an Ancient city, only it is now in ruins. Taking this city, known - according to historical documents - as Ruin, as the new base of operations, Jones sets up strong military defences in order to fight back against the new threat that is soon approaching. Events come to a peak of danger when ''Sunhawk ''arrives at Ruin with a small fleet of enemy ships following it. Landing on the surface of the world, the crews of ''Labyrinth ''and ''Sunhawk ''must be prepared to join forces to battle for their survival. Oh, and in the middle of battle, a Stargate is discovered... This truly is a new beginning for the crews of the two FN-306 ships. '''Episode 3: Thirst' The enemy forces have been fought away from Ruin but their shield around the galaxy still stands, and the crews of the FN-306 ships are truly stranded to survive on their own. Taking place as leader and setting up Ruin as a military camp, General Jones assigns Colonel Harrow as his assistant and head of the lead exploration team, R-1. They aim to head out into the galaxy and find ways of getting home. With R-1 now assembled - with Major Davis as Harrow's second - the team are given their first mission, and it is one of up most importance... There is no fresh water source near Ruin (and the FN-306's have been severely damaged by the battle with the enemy, with all F-302s destroyed), so the team must use the Stargate to travel to a new world and find a pure source. However, when they are eventually able to make a connection with a world using records from Ruin's archives, they discover it is not as it seems to be... The planet is infested by creatures of all shapes and sizes, and they are more than hungry... Episode 4: Ruin Colonel Harrow and his team have given the stranded crew a source of water, and have now been assigned the mission of exploring Ruin. However, as they get further into the ruined city, they discover that the structure and design of the place appears to be changing and seems to be becoming more alien, with a new language located on the walls and in the archives... Meanwhile, Dr Quint is made aware of the fact that around 80% of the population is becoming ill after spending a week in Ruin. Quint fears that there is an issue with the bacteria on this world, and that they could be infected by a new dangerous virus, but soon after testing the water supply discovers that they have a much larger problem at hand... As Quint delves deeper into the mystery, Dr Murry is able to hack into the alien archives and even translate it to Ancient, where he discovers that Ruin is in fact not an Alteran city, but a city built by another race! The Ancients invaded Ruin and killed all who lived there, before living in Ruin itself for a short while. This new discovery worries Harrow, as he fears that it may link to the mysterious threat that they are facing in this galaxy... Episode 5: Other Worlds R-1 travels to the world labelled RW-12 (the twelfth planet a team of Ruin has explored) where they soon discover yet more ruins belonging to the old civilisation that built Ruin, only these have not been invaded by the Ancients. Instead, they have been destroyed. Exploring the city, R-1 discovers that this world appeared to be building machines as soldiers, and when these machines are turned on, they soon discover that they are more than hostile. Meanwhile, in Ruin, General Jones struggles to become comfortable in his new living space and decides to take up Art. However, when he begins to paint images of locations in the archives that he had not seen before, Jones realises that something is seriously wrong. Going into Quint's care, Quint is given the job of discovering what is wrong with Jones before it causes serious issues. As this happens, the crew battles a deadly squadron of Androids that threaten to overpower them, injuring members of the team until Lieutenant Bahri is the only person standing. Left with one round of ammo and a combat knife, Milly must discover a way to defeat these Androids before the whole team is executed. Episode 6: Art R-1 has returned to Ruin with worrying news; General Jones has gone into a strange state in which he no longer speaks, instead expressing all emotions through the use of artistic images. Examining these painting, Dr Murry discovers that the images are ripe in Stargate Addresses, often including small descriptions of the worlds in the language of the Ancients. Inserting these addresses into the Ruin computer system - these gate addresses seem to be very modern - the team realises that General Jones has discovered more than ten worlds, and a mission soon begins to explore one of them. Stepping through the Stargate and arriving on another world, R-1 discovers that Jones appears to have the Stargate address of a paradise. However, not all is as it seems and soon the team begins to wonder why Jones saw visions of this world when they find they are unable to run or take part in any physical activity; they fall asleep if they try. With the world under attack by the threat that trapped R-1 in this galaxy, they must do all they can to escape whilst trying to remain awake. Episode 7: Visitor's Log Having escaped from the world that has been given the name 'The Resting World', R-1 discuss with Dr Murry the reasons why the Ancient Technology gave Jones these gate addresses; Jones has now been cured. Perfectly healthy but also fairly intrigued, Jones gives Harrow permission to take Bahri and Davis with him on a mission to another one of these worlds, in the hope of finding connections between them. Taking only the military members of his team with him - as Jones worries that these worlds will be very dangerous - Harrow soon emerges in the middle of a snowy forest, with no DHD device in sight and only endless trees to look at. Realising that there may be no escape from this world, the trio rushes through the forest in hopes of finding anything helpful. And they do... They discover a single control tower very similar in design to towers found in Atlantis, in which information on Ancient movement in the galaxy is contained, as well as the reason for why Jones discovered this gate address and the other ten - the reason is more terrifying than they could ever imagine... Episode 8: Missing Special Guest Starring - Richard Dean Anderson, Michael Shanks, Robert Carlyle and Louis Ferreira On Earth, General Jack O'Neill - head of Homeworld Security - personally sends Dr Daniel Jackson to the Destiny using the communication stones in order to get an update on the situation of the ship and also to ask whether the ''Labyrinth ''and ''Sunhawk ''have arrived yet. After a visit to the ship, Daniel is shocked to inform O'Neill that the answer is a no. The ships should have reached Destiny around a week ago; something has clearly gone very wrong. After getting permission from the President, O'Neill personally orders the new FN-306 ship - the ''Nightcrawler ''- to head out into the unknown and try and find the missing Earth ships. What he does not expect is for the ''Nightcrawler ''to become engaged in a battle bigger than ever seen before... Meanwhile, in Ruin, Harrow is training the non-military personnel of his team so that he can feel confident taking them through the Stargate again. However, when part of the city becomes unstable and collapses on Dr Quint, Harrow must work fast to rescue the heavily injured man before the crew of Ruin loose their head scientist.